


Far From The Shallow

by D1ona30



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bruises, Established Relationship, Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Secret Relationship, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: Love making can be painful when both hearts are aching.Thor and Loki are invited to a party, it's not as fun as it sounds





	Far From The Shallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> For Echo,
> 
> I used your prompts assault recovery and college au. Somehow my own marking kink showed up. Anyway this is my first fic for the fandom so I really hope you like it.
> 
> Happy Thorki!

Loki hadn’t even wanted to go to the party but Thor had insisted, had eventually begged his brother to go with him. Loki had just wanted to stay in, even going so far as to tell Thor to just go with out him, he had too much work to do for his classes. Thor knew it was hard for him to be in public when they couldn’t be open about their relationship. Their old argument being dragged out once again with Loki claiming he hated having to watch his brother be hit on all evening while Loki stood off to the side unable to just kiss him the way he wanted, Thor had joked back that maybe tonight he’d end up being jealous of all of Loki’s admirers. Loki only scoffed at him but relented after having Thor promised to give him back rubs while he crammed for his upcoming exam. 

The party was being held at one of the frat houses, one of which tried to recruit Thor when he first started going to the school but he had turned it down in favor of the dorms. He had stayed there until Loki graduated high school and then they got a place off campus. It was a little beyond their means but they couldn’t just get a one bedroom without arousing suspicion even though all the spare bedroom holds is a futon bed that never gets moved from the couch setting and the computer they share for school. Going in Thor knew they’d probably try to recruit him at some point in the night but his friends Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral had all pledge themselves and he had been wanting to hang out with them for a while so he figured it was worth the minor headache. 

He found his friends towards the back of the house near the kitchen and joined them, taking a cup of liquor from Volstagg’s hand. The three of them were clearly already drunk so they shouted out enthusiastically at seeing Thor and began chanting for him to take a shot. The evening proceeded thusly with Thor taking shots with his friends and him keeping an ever blurry eye on his brother, who was standing off to the corner sipping out of his own red cup and talking with Sif. They hadn’t started off as friends because Sif had made a pass at Thor but she picked up quickly what was really going on and just accepted it with nothing needed to be said, and she kept it to herself, which both Thor and Loki were grateful for. She ended up being a very dear friend to Loki and Thor was thankful for it when times like these arrose and he became occupied with his friends who always seemed adamant to drink the whole states worth of alcohol.

Eventually Thor lost sight of his brother when a party goer had suggested they all play beer pong, Loki had bowed out but waved Thor off knowing that Thor couldn’t resist wiping the floor with the underclassmen. He was so engrossed in the game that he hadn’t noticed that Sif had slipped in behind him to play a turn and Loki wasn’t with her. He’s not sure how many rounds he played before everything went to shit.

At first he didn’t notice anything was a miss until someone bumped into the table knocking half the cups over, he turned to shout at the intruder but a scream took his attention and then someone was yelling to call the police and that’s when he noticed Loki wasn’t anywhere within sight. 

It was like slow motion after that, dropping the ping pong ball and pushing his way through the crowd, his heart racing, feeling all the alcohol drain from his body as his worst fears raced through his mind. He finally made it to the middle of the group, sliding past a girl on her phone, frantically telling an operator the address. He doesn’t need to listen to the details she’s giving because he can see it with his own eyes. His brother standing in an open door way to one of the bedrooms, his shirt is torn open at the neck, his pants missing their button, he’s wiping at his tear streaked face with one shaky hand while the other clutches a pair of scissors, fingers tight and smeared with blood. His whole body is trembling but he refuses to take his eyes off the giant of a man leaning against the wall opposite him, clutching his bleeding side, he’s got murder in his eyes and Thor’s pretty sure if there wasn’t a houseful of people the guy wouldn’t just be laying on the floor, yelling, “Little slut stabbed me! He was totally into it, don’t know what set him off.” 

Thor wants to beat the shit out of him but he can already hear the sirens so he ignores the asshole and goes to his brother instead, “Loki,” he says, lowering his voice, “Loki, giving me the scissors.” Loki shakes his head, green eyes like steal as they stare at his assailant.

“Please, babe, don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he doesn’t care if anyone hears the term of endearment, Loki is what is most important right now. He wraps his hand around Loki’s bloody one and gently peels his fingers away. Loki tightens his fist but relents when the police make their way into the room. 

It doesn’t take the officers long to take stock of the situation, the female officer with red hair stands over Loki’s attacker, Thanos is the name he hears given, ordering him to remain on the ground all while he keeps shouting how he didn’t even lay a finger on Loki but a hand shaped bruise is already blooming around Loki’s slender throat. Her male partner, Officer Rogers, talks calmly to Loki getting his statement, collecting the scissors from Thor into a plastic evidence bag, a few more sirens fill the room as more police show up as well as a pair of ambulances. 

All of sudden it gets very busy with more investigators showing up to take witness statements and the EMTs filter in, pausing for a moment before deciding on who to go to first. Officer Romanoff calls them over to the asshole on the floor, saying he’s been stabbed, while the second set move towards Loki. Loki is reluctant to go to the hospital but they insist he may have suffered some internal injuries that he may not be feeling and Officer Rogers explains it’ll also help with evidence collection. Thor thinks they should have enough evidence as is but doesn't voice his objections because it’s not up to him. He places a comforting hand on Loki’s lower back, who flinches momentarily at the contact. Loki ultimately decides to go but only if Thor will join him.

“Of course,” is all Thor has to say and then they are off. As Loki is being loaded into the back of the ambulance he looks over to see that Thanos is being loaded up on in the other one, he’s still arguing with the female Officer but she’s got him cuffed and is threatening to tase him. 

Officer Rogers accompanies them to the hospital, he asks for Loki’s statement again while a nurse and a CSI take pictures of Loki’s bruises and torn clothes and a nurse takes mouth and nail swabs.

“He already told you,” Thor finally complains. He’s been silent long enough, he just wants to take Loki home where he can take care of him.

The cop turns to address Thor but Loki reaches out and places a hand on his chest, “It’s okay brother, he is just doing his job. Please let's just get this over with so we can leave.” He always seems to know what Thor is thinking.

The truth is Thor isn’t sure he can listen to this again without throwing up but he forces himself to listen and takes account of each new bruise that keeps showing up as time passes. He can see it all clearly in his mind, playing out like a horror movie. Loki, tipsy from his cocktail, making his way to the bathroom and literally bumping into Thanos and spilling his drink on his shoes. He had laughed it off, waving away Loki’s apologies, saying he’d be forgiven if he got a dance. He’d looked for Thor over his shoulder and saw him playing the drinking game, he knew Thanos from a few of his classes and figured it wouldn’t hurt. 

“I told him I had to use the bathroom first but I’d be right back. It seemed to upset him because he grabbed my wrist, hard,” he rubbed at his left wrist absently as he spoke, a clear ring around the slender appendage. He’d managed to shake the guy off with a promise he’d be right back but he really had to pee. “I decided to find one a little further away from him, hoping to avoid him when I was done. But when I came out of the bathroom, he was there, waiting for me.” It freaked Loki out and he apologized again but said he actually shouldn’t dance with him because his boyfriend would be jealous. Thanos didn’t like that answer, “But you ruined my shoes. You owe me.” He had said.

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Loki had shot back at him, patting the dudes chest and moving away but Thanos was a good six inches taller and much more muscular and he blocked Loki’s way with his hand against the wall, trapping Loki in the poorly lit hallway. It got even harder to listen after that. Hearing how Thanos had shoved Loki further into the darkened back hallway, calling him names, grabbing him by the upper arm and dragging him into one of the bedrooms. Loki hadn’t gone easily though, he’d hit, kicked and scratched even tried to bite him a few times all in an attempt to stop what Thanos had planned but it had all be for naught, with Loki being almost half the man's body weight, no matter how much he fought he’d still ended up on his back with an enormous hand around his throat squeezing all the fight and air out of his body. 

Thor still doesn’t know who’s room they had ended up in but he will be forever grateful to the guy because he’d had a pair of very long and very sharp scissors on his night stand. Loki wasn’t even sure how he found them, he was just flailing his hand out looking for anything while the other clawed at Thanos wrist. When his fingers made contact with something metal he instinctively closed a fist around it and slammed into Thanos side and only by sheer luck it was a pair of scissors and not something useless like a hair brush. It had startled Thanos enough into releasing him, he hadn’t been able to scream at the moment but Thanos was making enough noise for the both of them, hollering obscenities at him. He’d choked and coughed, trying to catch his breath still waving the sharp instrument towards his attacker. He said the door opened just as Thanos backhanded him, a bruise on the jut of his cheekbone was the proof of that and a group of girls started shouting. That’s when Thanos started stumbling out of the room and collapsed on the floor. 

“And that’s when Thor found me,” is how he ends his story, fresh tears leaking from his eyes. 

Everything fades into the background after that, Thor couldn’t possibly tell exactly what happened and in what order because he couldn’t take his eyes off his brother, watching him barely holding himself together. Thor sees every flinch and wince on his face and how he wants to snap at the doctor and nurses who fuss about. Thor is actually in awe of the strength the man in front of him is showing and all he want to do is wrap him up in his arms and take him away from it all. 

When they are finally ready to leave and Loki’s clothes have been collected and he’s stuck wearing a grey pair of scrubs home, the Officer hands them his card and says, “I can’t promise anything but I believe the evidence is pretty clear. You’ll still have to speak with the prosecutor but i think it’s an open and shut case of sexual assault.” Looking at Thor he adds, “Take care of him.”

“He can take care of himself,” Thor doesn’t mean for it to bite but it ruffles his feathers after all that Loki’s been through tonight.

Officer Roger’s eyes widen a fraction before correcting, “Oh I’m well aware of that but I'm talking about what comes next.” 

****

Loki doesn’t even pause as they enter their apartment, kicking the hospital issue sandals and tossing the antiseptic smelling clothing towards the trash can as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

“Burn those,” Thor hears Loki call while he’s busy locking the door knob, deadbolt and does up the chain, they hardly ever do all three but tonight he can’t stop his shaking fingers, his own anxiety finally starting to bleed out in small ways.

“Sure,” is how he answers but in reality he just shoves them as far into the trash as he can, he would love to burn them but those stupid shoes are made of floppy plastic and besides where even would he? Letting them get buried under egg shells, coffee grounds and rotten fruit sounds good enough. 

He goes in search of Loki and easily finds him, standing naked in the hallway, arms wrapped around his slender frame, “Loki?”

“I..will you come with me, I can’t be alone right now.”

Even though Loki can not see him, he nods his head, “Of course,” stepping up behind him, “Can I touch you?” He asks, hands hovering over his arms.

“Please,” he whispers, and Thor drops his hands gently, Loki turns into him, burying his head under Thor's chin, face pressed to his collar and the warm wetness from Loki’s eyes spread on his shirt. He wraps his younger brother in his arms, his skin is cool to the touch and Loki is trembling, Thor rubs his hands up and down his brother’s back, willing the warmth back into his skin. At some point Loki stops clutching onto himself and clutches to Thor, winding his thin arms around his broad back, he doesn’t speak just sobs and Thor holds him through it, dropping feather light kisses along his hairline. The reasurances sit like weights on his tongue, so many things he knows he could say but none of them would matter or be true. He finally works his mouth open and says what is true, “I love you Loki,” and “You’re here with me, baby, I love you so much.” 

Thor can’t say how long they stand like that but after a time Loki cries himself out and releases his hold on Thor’s shirt. Thor lets him go, albeit reluctantly.

“I need a bath,” he says, voice coming out rough, from either his crying or the abuse his throat took, or both, Thor doesn’t ponder on it too long as Loki has linked their fingers and tugs him towards the bathroom. 

Thor grabs his flannel robe off the bathroom door hook and drapes it over Loki’s shoulders, “Here brother, keep warm while I get the bath ready.” Loki nods his head, hair hanging limply by his face and sits himself on the closed toilet lid. Thor plugs the drain and turns on the water, feeling it with his fingers until it’s the temperature he knows that Loki likes for his baths. He scans Loki’s various bath bombs, bubbles and soaks, he usually knows which one’s Loki would use for his different moods but this is so awfully different than any other time. 

“Loki, do you know you’d like?” When he doesn’t get a response he turns and finds his brother zoning out, unfocused eyes on the water spilling into the tub. Loki shrugs so Thor adds whatever smells the best to him and when the tub is full he helps lower Loki into it. He goes to leave but Loki grabs his hand, “Stay, please? Wash my hair?”

Nodding his head Thor sits down on the closed toilet seat by the tub, he fogoes Loki’s shampoo and uses his own. Loki doesn’t protests so maybe it’s not just Thor who finds comfort in them smelling the same. He scratches at his brother's scalp, suds bubbling up in the dark strands, his hands follow the sliding bubbles down, working his strong fingers into the tense muscles of Loki’s shoulders, his brother moans and Thor’s traitorous cock jump but he ignores it. Loki lowers himself into the warm water to rinse the soap away and when he emerages he grabs the washcloth hanging off the water spicket and runs it over his arms, his eyes catch on a bruise and he scrubs feveratently at it, a sad whine coming from his throat when it won’t wash away. Thor stills his hand, sliding his fingers over his brothers slim ones, “Loki, stop.”

“It won’t go away? I can’t stand them.” He babbles, fresh tears spilling from his emerald eyes.

“They will love, they will,” he tries, kissing the side of Loki’s face, along his ear and taking the cloth from his hands, “Let me, okay?”

His brother wipes at his face, nodding, “Yeah okay, thank you.”

“No need to thank me brother, it will help us both.” Loki relaxes in the bath allowing Thor to run the soft rag over his arms and then chest, rubbing it tenderly over his most sensitive areas. He can see Loki’s cock responding to his touches but he keeps his hands away, not straying further down than his brother’s navel. 

Once Thor has washed all that he can reach, Loki pulls the chain on the plug with his big toe, with Thor’s help he stands and steps out of the tub, both of them trying to ignore Loki’s erection, it bobs prettily between them when Thor dries Loki off with one of their big fluffy towels. Thor does his best to pat Loki’s hair dry but it still drips down his body making him shiver so Thor wraps him back up in the bathrobe.

Loki takes his hand once he is done and pulls tentatively at Thor’s fingers, stretching up on his toes to give Thor’s the softest and sweetest kiss he’s ever received, “Thank you big brother.” The lump in his throat makes speaking impossible, so he nods slowly, bumping their noses together and kissing him again. 

He gets pulled into their bedroom and Loki whispers into his ear, “Love me, please,” his warm hands, skate down Thor’s back. He wants to say no, wants to just hold his brother but he can’t deny his heart and can’t deny Loki when his voice sounds like that, broken and hoarse from his tears. Thor lays tender kisses on the bruises along his neck, traces the finger shapes with his tongue. It’s only been a few hours and they’re already an ugly dark purple, almost black. Loki’s attacker really did a number on him but Thor doesn’t comment, just presses their bodies closer, feeling Loki warm and alive in his arms. 

It doesn’t take much to get Loki naked, skin still sticky and damp from the bath, the humid air trickling in from the open bathroom door making everything feel warmer. A quick tug on the sash and all of his brother is revealed to him, miles of smooth pale skin and Thor groans at the sight. His cock still achingly hard and standing between them, slit wet with precum. Thor swirls the tip with his thumb, collecting the liquid and sucking it into his mouth, Loki moans and bucks his hips forward dragging his cock against the hard line in his jeans. 

Thor captures the next moan with his mouth, sucking Loki’s tongue between his lips, and begins walking them backwards toward the bed. Loki shakes the robe off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before the backs of his legs hit the mattress. He tugs on Thor’s shirt, “Get naked? Please?” he tentatively asks, and it tears a hole in Thor’s heart, Loki has never needed to ask, always demand these things from Thor and Thor always gave it to him.

“Of course my love,” he answers, cupping Loki’s jaw, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb and giving him a tender kiss.

Loki crawls up the bed, getting comfortable in the middle while Thor divest himself of his clothing, having them fall on top of Loki’s robe, he knees his way on the bed, holding on to his own erection, watching Loki’s eyes follow it up the bed. 

Loki grabs at his shoulders and pulls him down on top of him, taking Thor’s mouth with his own, he deepens the kiss, mapping the inside of Loki’s mouth with his tongue. Thor’s lungs start to burn and he has to pull away but he doesn’t regret it when he hears the pleading sounds Loki is making and the words tumbling from his kiss swollen lips, “Thor, I need you, please. You make me feel safe and I can’t stand seeing those bruises. Please Thor, I want your marks to cover me,” he ends with a roll of his hips and the head of his cock rubs against Thor’s thigh. 

His own cock throbs in sympathy, it’s always been Loki for him, ever since he knew what lust was he wanted his brother and hearing him beg, even under these circumstances his body is hard wired to respond to that voice. Though the marking thing will be a bit of a problem. They’ve both always liked being rough with each other but right now it’s too difficult for Thor to even think about hurting his brother, even in a playful way. 

 

“I can’t leave bruises, not right now, not with my hands, I’m sorry Loki.” It hurts to bring this up again but he has to say it or he can’t go through with this.

Loki groans in frustration but nods, “Okay, I get it but uh, maybe with your mouth?” He sounds sheepish, asking for something he wants, biting his lower lip and arching a perfectly shaped black brow. It’s so unlike him the ache of it burns straight through Thor’s heart. He doesn’t answer with words, too afraid of what he’d say instead, so he leans in and latches on to the side of Loki’s throat working the skin under his lips, keeping him in place with a hand on his shoulder. Loki moans, arching his head back to give Thor more space to work. He gets lost in it, sucking and licking, tasting the salt of his brother’s skin, everything falling away but his mission to lay loving marks over the nauseating bruises. When he’s finally done Loki’s neck is shiny with spit covered in hickies from Thor’s mouth and he’s slowly rocking his hips against Thor’s thigh, “More,” he begs in a soft voice, sticking his chest out, nipples hard with arousal. He obliges his brother easily, taking a pointed peak in his mouth and sucking gently, savoring the sounds coming from Loki’s mouth. He gives the other one the same attention and Loki keens, clutching the back of Thor’s head, keeping him in place so he can ride Thor’s thigh in earnest. 

He’s not getting the friction he desires, cock head bumping unevenly against Thor’s lower abdomen, Thor won’t help him, not now, too focused on marking his chest with his mouth, swirling his tongue around his nipples when he makes it across them again. He nibbles at one, enjoying the frustrated little groans Loki keeps letting out until they turn frantic and Loki desperately pleads, “Fuck me, please. Gods, I can’t take it anymore.”

“But brother, I thought you wanted me to mark you?,” he teases, detaching from Loki’s peck, grazing his teeth over a scarlet nub.

Loki growls in frustration, tightening his fingers in Thor’s hair and harshly pulls his head back, “And you’ve done a very fine job of it but I would rather come with you inside me than without.”

There’s the brother Thor loves and knows, hair wild and eyes blazing, he’s everything Thor’s ever and will ever want. He pushes himself up and takes Loki’s mouth with his own, tangles their tongues together for a moment before pulling away, “Yes dear.” He answers, reaching over and searching the bedside table for the lube and a condom. 

Loki releases him and flops down against the bed, arms falling askew, “Gods you’re annoying, just fuck me already, alright?”

Thor rolls his eyes but he’s too focused on finding the items to comment, he places them on the bed beside them when he locates them. Loki reaches for him then and Thor goes easily, carding his fingers through his brother’s long locks, kissing the frustrated edge away, calming them both down enough as to make sure they make to the end. 

This is natural for them, kissing, loving each other, rubbing their naked sweaty bodies together, lips soft against one anothers, breath mingling in the air around them, it doesn’t hurt so much when they are like this. The rooms temperature seems to increase by at least ten degrees and their bodies start to stick, that’s when Loki grabs the lube and slicks up Thor’s fingers, hoisting a thigh up over Thor’s hip to give him better access. Thor only pulls away enough to get his arm between them, they’ve done this countless times so Thor doesn’t even need to see to find Loki’s entrance, circling his finger around the furled muscle, coating it with lube, he starts to press when Loki asks, “Go slow?”

“I will, I promise,” he says, distracting Loki with a soft kiss while he presses his finger into Loki’s body. Thor feels fingertips biting into his back but Loki doesn’t stop him, deepens the kiss instead, drawing Thor’s tongue into his mouth while his body takes his finger. He’s so hot and tight inside that Thor’s cock pulses, a drop of precum slides down his shaft and the feeling makes him shiver. 

Thor pumps his finger slowly, breaking the kiss to ask, “Another?”

Loki nods, licking his lips, “Yeah.”

Thor pulls back, getting more space and to help ease the ache in his arm from the awkward angle, he pushes in two fingers making Loki arch up off the bed, “Gods yes, more.”

He moves his fingers faster, pumping them into his brother’s giving body, sitting back on his heels to watch Loki’s cock jump every time he brushes against his prostate. He’s really a beautiful sight, squirming on the bed to stave off his orgasm, hair fanned out around his head and body covered in the red blistered marks from Thor’s mouth, he can barely see the bruises that came from an angry hand. It makes it easier to slip his brother a third finger, slowing his pace to let Loki accommodate. He grabs the condom off the bed and presses it to the back of Loki’s hand where it’s gripping the bed sheets, “Will you put this on for me?” He feels it’s important for Loki to do this, for them both to know that this is what Loki wants and that no one is taking it from him. 

Loki doesn’t seem to get that point though because his eyes are glazed with lust, mouth slow in its movements, “Yeah, yeah.” 

His hands tremble but thankfully Thor knows him well enough to know it’s in haste rather than nerves, “Can’t get the damned thing opened,” is what he mumbles to himself and Thor laughs, stopping the movement of his fingers to give his brother a chance to focus, Loki glares but he does manage to get the foil open. He retaliates by leisurely sliding the condom on Thor’s cock, giving his wrist a twist when he strokes back up, Thor shudders a moan, eyes slipping closed so he misses the self satisfied smirk on Loki’s face. 

When he opens his eyes back up, Loki is silently laughing at him and it turns him on impossibly more. Thor groans, falling forward, caching himself with his palms on either side of Loki’s head, “You’re kind of pain, you know that right.”

Loki smirks, nodding his head, “Yeah but you love me anyways.”

Thor smiles, helpless to Loki’s good humor, “Of course I do, always.”

The smile Loki gifts him is breathtaking but Loki covers it up by pulling Thor down for a kiss, “Come on, I’m ready Thor.”

Thor kisses him again before pulling away and taking himself in hand. He guiding it to Loki’s entrance, his brother gives him better access, hitching his legs up, opening himself up and allowing Thor to slip between his cheeks and press against his opening. He meets a little resistance but Loki exhales and the head pops in, he clenches his jaw against the tight heat that surrounds him as he slowly inches in. Loki is panting, warm breath filling the space between them and Thor can feel green eyes on him but he can’t look away from the beauty of his cock slipping inside of his younger brother. They both moan when he bottoms out and Thor takes a minute to just breath, he feels overwhelmed with all that’s happened in the past few hours but Loki is impatient as ever and nudges him with a foot to get him moving and Thor does, carefully at first, letting them both get use to the sensation. 

Loki’s so hot inside and stretched wide around him, it steals Thor’s breath away, he fights the urge to rut shamelessly into his brother, now is not the time. He shifts Loki’s leg, wrapping his large hand under the back of Loki’s slender knee, keeping him open but taking the weight off of Loki’s back, thrusting shallowing allowing them both to enjoy the feeling of Thor’s cock splitting Loki open. He watches the pleasure play out on his lover’s face, eyes closed, pink mouth falling open with each moan, a hand scrunched up in his hair and the other pulling at his thigh to help keep himself open. The hand in his hair slides down his body to tug at a nipple and Thor smiles, likes seeing Loki take his pleasure, the speed of his hips pick up and he angles himself until he finds the spot inside his brother that makes him shake. When he finds it, it has the desired effect, making Loki gasp in surprise, eyes flying open to catch Thor’s. Thor sets a steady pace, feeding off the little, “Uh, uh,” sounds Loki is making, green eyes trained on Thor, watching him work Loki over, “Yes, brother, I’ve got you.” Thor encourages. 

He takes both of Loki’s legs in his hands and wraps them around his back, sliding into the soft cradled of Loki’s thighs. It feels spectacular like this, being so close to his brother, being in and being surrounded by him, it’s truly heaven on earth for Thor. Loki’s nails are raking down his back, trying to pull Thor closer to him, which isn’t actually possible but Thor gives it his best shot, shoving his cock deeper into Loki’s willing body. He’s making all these pretty sounds that are going straight to Thor’s cock, making him feel crazed with need, he’s clutching at Loki with one hand on the back of his neck and the other wrapped around a bicep pulling him down on to Thor as he thrusts up, “Gods, I love you, you feel so good,” Thor moans, “Want everyone to know, yeah, everyone,” he finds himself saying.

“Yes, please, Gods, yes, everyone,” Loki gasps in surprise as he comes, hot seed spilling on their bellies. The tightness that encases him with Loki’s orgasm almost has Thor spilling himself but he bites his tongue to stave it off and slowly pulls out, with Loki groaning in protest, “What are you doing?” He pants.

“Doing as asked,” Thor answers, peeling off the condom and tossing it towards the trash next to the night stand, he doesn’t care if he made it or not, too focused on his own need to come. He takes himself in hand and strokes himself with intent. He bites at his lip, eyes trailing over Loki’s body, marked by his lips, sweat, spit and his own come and Loki lets him, stretching himself out so Thor can get a good look.

Loki licks his reddened lips, “Yes brother, come, come on me, mark me up with your come,” he says, voice seductively deep, eyeing Thor’s cock. He slides his leg up, reaching down to spread his cheeks so Thor can get a look at his swollen hole, “See Thor, see what you did to me, felt so good, made me come on your cock. Next time you’ll mark me in here.” He taps at his hole with a slim finger and that does it for Thor. 

A moan is ripped from his chest as he comes, white splashing on the inside of Loki’s thighs and some sliding down the crack of his ass. It’s gross and totally debauched and it makes Thor’s cock twitch and an extra bead of come seeps out of his slit. 

He falls to the side, mindful not to land on Loki, “Was that what you wanted?” He has to ask, carefully laying a hand on Loki’s stomach, not caring that he’s placed it on Loki’s drying come. 

Loki turns his head and smiles, “Yes Thor, that was exactly what I wanted.”

“Good,” he slips his arm the rest away around Loki’s slender body and pulls him to his chest, “I love you, you know. And I meant it, I want everyone to know.”

Loki’s smile is tentative, “Yes, I want that too but I doubt many people will be as accepting as you hope.”

Thor shrugs, unconcerned, “So, I don’t care how they’ll react. If they can’t accept that we love each other than I don’t need them in my life, I just need you.”

“But you understand that this might have happened even if everyone knew we were together, right?” Loki askes, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I do,” he answers, “Loki, you’re the most important person in my life and I want people to know that. I could have lost you tonight and I can’t, Loki, I honestly can’t. I love you so fucking much,” He’s been holding himself together but just thinking about what could have happened has him releasing his bottled up tears. 

“Shh, Thor, it’s okay, love, I’m here,“ Loki says, wrapping his arms around Thor and pulling them closer together. He hates that he finds himself being comforted by his abused brother. He doesn’t release his hold but he sniffs away his tears, “I’m sorry, I should be doing this for you, not the other way around” he apologizes.

Loki smiles, kissing the corner of his mouth, “It’s okay, you’re allowed to be upset.” Thor nods, burying his nose under Loki’s ear.

“Let us sleep brother, when we wake we can talk about this more,” Loki adds, kissing along Thor’s jaw.

“Yeah as long as we are together we will figure it out.” He kisses the skin by Loki’s ear, feeling the evening starting to weigh on him.

“Yes, sleep is good and then another bath, I’m filthy.” Thor cracks a smile, lifting his head up so their lips can meet once more before sleep claims them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried with the prompts you gave me, I honestly didn't realize how hard hurt comfort would be for me to write. I rewrote this 6 times till I was satisfied. I really hope it was what you were hopping for. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone involved in the exchange.
> 
> And thanks to all who read this
> 
> Yes I did change the title, this one fit better with the mood I was going for  
> Title from "Shallow" by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper


End file.
